Nightmare On My Street
by ilovewriting456
Summary: Ben has nightmares...terrible nightmares... Rated R for violence, gore and language.
1. Meeting Krueger

**A NIGHTMARE ON MY STREET**

**Ben couldn't take it anymore. He was going insane. He had been awake for three days straight. He couldn't take the sleep. The nightmares.**

**He looked over at the table. A cup of coffee was sitting there. He took a sip, and sat back on the living room couch. He slowly rubbed his eyes. He opened them quickly. He was sitting in a lawn. Everything was dark. In front of him was a house, the windows boarded up.**

**"NO!" he screamed, tears running down the side of his face.**

**The house was dirtier on the inside than out. He had gone in, figuring it was the only place he could go. He suddenly heard a load groan. He walked toward the dining room.Inside was his brother, a bloody knife in his hand. His brothers wrists were cut open, the veins lying limp out of the wounds. His entire arm was drenched in warm, red blood.**

**" What the hell?" Ben muttered, tears in his eyes. His brother smiled, and cut his own throat. His brother broke out in a hysterical laughter. Ben turned and ran out of the room, towards the cellar. He opened the cellar door and ran down the stares. **

**Suddenly, he saw him. The man who haunted his dreams. His name was Fred Krueger. He had been a child killer and molester, who got off on a technicality. The parents of the children had burned him alive. But now he comes back in dreams. He wore a black Fedora and a dirty red and green sweater. He wore black pants. And on his right hand, was a glove, with knives attached to all but the thumb. Ben went to scream, but Krueger's arm stretched forward, catching his tongue in the knifed glove.**

**" What's wrong, Ben, cat got your tongue?" Krueger said. Then he laughed hysterically.**

**Ben opened his eyes. He was back in his living room, the cup of coffee still on the table.**


	2. The Deal

**Ben opened the door. Standing there was his girlfriend, Marcie. She was covered from head to toe in dark blood.**

**"Marcie, what the…" he started. He quickly reached up and pulled at her own face. Ben screamed as she tore off the skin of her face. Her eyes stared at him, her lipless teeth chattering.**

**"Come to me, Ben," she said in a deep, raspy voice. Ben screamed as loud as he could.**

**"Leave me alone!" he screamed.**

**Then, he was back in his bed where he had always been. He slowly got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. He had to take a piss. He opened the bathroom door and turned on the light. Then he walked over to toilet and started to pee. _I can't take this anymore…_ he thought to himself. The nightmares were getting worse. This Freddy guy was really messing with his head…**

**Ben woke up early. He had had no other nightmares during the night. In fact, he slept great. He got up and went to the kitchen. But somebody was already there. Krueger was standing there, his face scarred from the horrible burns. Krueger moved forward and grabbed Ben by the shirt collar, lifting him off the ground.**

**"Please, just let me go," Ben cried. Krueger smiled, revealing his dirty, yellow teeth.**

**"Ah, I want you to do me a little favor, that's all," he said in his deep, raspy voice. Ben winced.**

**"What?" he asked. Krueger smiled.**

**"Bring me more."**


	3. Ben's Demise

**Ben lay in bed, the dead girl beside him. You see, Freddy hadn't been killing for a while, and wasn't as powerful as he used to be. He could only kill in his house. Ben's house. Freddy had promised Ben that if he brought him fresh meat, Ben would live. So Ben did the same thing every night. He'd go to Joe's Whorehouse, pick-up a girl, screw her at his place, then Freddy would kill the girl while she slept. And every night, Freddy got more brutal. Ben had found the last girl on the floor, gutted from throat to pubic hair, intestines lying all over the room.**

**Ben opened the door, allowing his girlfriend Marcie to come in. Wasn't going to have Freddy kill her. He just missed her, and wanted to be with her. They both sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Some movie called FRIDAY THE 13TH was on HBO.**

**"Ben, where have you been?" she asked. He suddenly got very nervous. Had she found him out? Had she smelled the bodies he had hid in the cellar?**

**"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously. She smiled. He felt relaxed by seeing her pretty smile.**

**"I just haven't heard from you for awhile," she laughed. He was now very relaxed.**

**"I've been keeping busy," he said. She looked at him strangely. She was confused.**

**"Well, mister mysterious, I've got to pee," she said, and got up to go to the bathroom. He smiled.**

**Suddenly, Marcie fell backwards, her head smashing against the table. Ben grabbed her immediately after she fell, checking to see if she was alright. She was still alive, but knocked unconscious. Ben started weeping. If she was unconscious, Freddy would get her. _SLASH!_ Ben gasped as Marcie's throat was slashed open, the arteries and veins showing, her blood spilling all over Ben. Ben ran to the bathroom to vomit, but somebody was already there. Freddy.**

**He grabbed Ben by the shirt collar him close.**

"**What the hell!" Ben screamed. How was Freddy here? Krueger broke out in maniacal laughter. **

"**You think you're awake? No, you've been asleep all since before you saw Marcie," he said. Ben realized now Marcie had never come over. He had been asleep since the last girl was killed.**

"**Why are you doing this? We had a deal!" Ben cried. Tears flowed, and Krueger laughed again.**

"**I don't need you anymore, Ben. I am feared, again. I have power, again. You thought I'd let you live? You're well know, unlike the bitches you've been bringing. Killing you will only cause more fear," Krueger told him. Krueger raised his arm, and brought it down, the knifed glove slashing Ben's chest. Krueger raised his arm again, and brought it down again, slashing again. And then, Ben vision blurred, and everything went dark…**

**THE END**


End file.
